Imprint
by lani09
Summary: Harvey was never the person who believed in love at first sight... An AU story about a world where "Imprinting" is possible. Harvey is still a lawyer and Mike still stumbles into the interview with a suitcase full of pot. This is slash and extreme fluff so be warned!


_Author's notes: _

_I'm still a bit unsure about this but I really like stories about "Imprinting". So I thought I'd give it a try..._

_I already have some ideas for turning this into a longer story. That is, if anyone is interested to read more about it. But of course, you can read this as a one shot as well!_

_Warnings:__ Slash and a lot of fluff (really!)_

Imprint

Harvey was never the person who believed in love at first sight. He also didn't believe that there was one person that he was meant to be with forever. All the people who believed in it were dreamers in his eyes. And Harvey was happy living the way he was. He was the best closer in the city, he had a lot of money and he could have nearly any woman he wanted. He couldn't wish for more. At least that's what he thought…

XXXXXXXXXX

When Donna winked at him before Rick Sorkin entered the room, the only thing Harvey thought about was that maybe he would finally find his new associate. He didn't really feel like talking to all the other Harvard clones out there and he was hoping that Rick Sorkin could end this.

Then the guy entered the room and Harvey hold out his hand while he introduced himself. As soon as Rick Sorkin's hand touched his, however, everything changed. For a moment everything stopped and he was looking into blue eyes that mirrored his own surprise. His world shattered into pieces, only to be built-up again with the man in front of him at the centre of it. And he _knew_ that nothing would ever be the same again. He could feel the connection to the other man strengthen more and more while their hands touched. Something that felt like electricity was running through his body, his knees were getting weak and he would have fallen over if Rick Sorkin hadn't caught him in time. As he moved his arms around Harvey to steady him, his suitcase fell to the floor and burst open. The crack made Harvey turn his head away from the man, who still had him in his arms.

Only to see that the suitcase was full of pot.

"Well," he started, pushing the other man away slightly to look him in the eyes again. "That's the most interesting interview I've had all day!"

XXXXXXXXXX

As it turned out Rick Sorkin wasn't really Rick Sorkin but Mike Ross who kind of stumbled into the interview by accident while trying to escape the cops.

They had moved to sit on the only couch that was standing in the middle of the room because Harvey was still shaking a bit. While Mike told him his story they were sitting very close together, arms and legs touching. During his story Mike unconsciously grabbed his hand, but it felt so good that Harvey couldn't bring himself to push it away.

After he had finished his story, Harvey let his head fall back onto the couch with a groan. "A drug dealer," he snorted. "Of course!"

Mike let out a little laugh. "I'm not really a drug dealer. I mean it was my first time and look how that turned out! I'm definitely not planning on doing it again."

He was now caressing the back of Harvey's hand with his thumb. Harvey couldn't help but smile softly at him. Although they only met ten minutes ago, he felt like he'd known Mike his whole life. Like he was something he had always been missing and now that he found it, he was finally complete. He didn't yet dare to think about what all that meant.

But then Mike said with a grin "Anyway, gran always says that you can't choose who you imprint on. Guess she's right!"

It was as if someone had thrown a bucket full of cold water over his head. What the hell was he doing here? Quickly he pulled his hand away from Mike's touch and moved to the other side of the room.

"What's wrong?" Mike asked confused.

"This is crazy. There's no such thing as Imprint, all right?" Harvey answered harshly.

"Wha-? Harvey, of course there is. Tell me you don't feel…"

"No, I don't!" Harvey quickly interrupted him. "I don't feel a thing!" he lied. Of course, Mike would knew that he was lying. Not only did he probably feel it, but also his 'nearly breaking down' when they first touched was a huge give away. But he just couldn't accept this. This was everything he never believed in.

Slowly Mike stood up from the couch. "Come on, Harvey. You can't even stand to be away from me now. It's hurting you. I can feel it," he said softly.

"I'm perfectly fine, thank you," Harvey lied again.

"You're shaking," said Mike and took a step towards him. "We need to complete the bond first and then…"

"The bond? Do you even hear yourself," Harvey shouted. "This is not happening okay. We just… we just forget about it!"

"Just forget about it?" Mike asked incredulously. "We can't just _forget_ about it! Not possible. Just…just relax, take a deep breath." Slowly he moved towards Harvey and put his hands on his shoulders.

But Harvey was having none of it. This couldn't be happening to him. It just couldn't. He didn't want to be tied to one person for the rest of his life. He knew he was freaking out, but he couldn't help it. It was all too much.

"Stay away from me," he yelled and pushed Mike away. Then he quickly moved to the door. "This isn't happening you hear me?"

"Harvey…" Mike tried helplessly but he was interrupted again.

"No, just no!" Harvey said and before the younger man could do anything to stop him, he stormed out of the room, passing a surprised Donna who called something after him he didn't understand. Once he was outside the building, he stopped a cab and drove back to his condo.

XXXXXXXXXX

When he finally was at home, the first thing he did was pouring himself a drink. Then he sat down heavily on his couch. Unfortunately, the alcohol wasn't really helping. His hands were still shaking and he was on the verge of getting a headache. His whole body was aching. Aching to be with Mike. To complete the bond. _No!_ He forbade his thoughts going down that road. Giving in the urge to see Mike was not an option. He just had to get over this.

XXXXXXXXXX

The next two days, Harvey stayed locked in in his condo. He called Donna and told her he was sick. He must have sounded really bad because she didn't ask further questions and promised him to take care of his appointments. Still, he probably would have to answer many questions as soon as he went back to work.

Harvey thought that after a few days the urge to see Mike would go away. Of course, it only got worse. He was feeling ill, like he had a fever, and he couldn't sleep. On the third day Harvey tried to force himself to eat something, but he couldn't keep it in for very long.

Deep in his heart he started to realize that there was no way around this.

Slowly, very slowly he allowed himself to think about it. The moment he first saw Mike, and more importantly, the moment their hands touched for the first time. In that moment he _knew_ that Mike was a part of him. For his body and his heart everything seemed so clear and easy. But his head was a different case.

'Imprint!' It was the first time that he allowed himself to think of that word. He was raised to believe that the few people who claimed to have imprinted were complete nutjobs, who were babbling on about having found their soulmate. And everyone who believed that such a thing really existed, was a romantic fool.

But now there was Mike. Harvey let out a deep sigh. His head was swimming. It was getting harder to think clearly now. As if his brain seemed to realize that he was slowly accepting the idea of Mike as his Imprint.

'Mike. Imprint. Mine,' was going through his head like a mantra.

Suddenly, he just couldn't wait any longer. He needed to find Mike. He just hoped that his name was in the phone book somewhere.

He had luck. He found an address and a phone number of a Michael Ross. Then there was another Mike Ross and an Anthony Michael Ross. But somehow he knew that the first one would be his Mike. With shaking hands he quickly dialled the number. Mike answered after the first ring, as if he had been waiting for Harvey's call the whole time.

"Hey," he said quietly, "are you okay?"

"Yes," Harvey said. He couldn't prevent a sigh. It was just so good to finally hear Mike's voice again. "How did you know it was me?" he finally asked.

"I could feel it," Mike answered. "Imprint, remember?" he asked carefully. He probably was afraid that Harvey would freak out again. And who could blame him.

"Yeah, about that," Harvey started. "I'm sorry I freaked out on you. I shouldn't have run off like that."

"It's okay," Mike said soothingly. "I get it. I mean this isn't something you expect to happen."

"Definitely not," Harvey agreed and a small smile escaped his lips. It felt good talking to Mike. "Err…do you maybe want to meet somewhere?" he asked him, feeling a bit self-conscious now. And what the hell was up with that? Harvey Specter didn't do self-conscious!

"Absolutely!" Mike replied. "Do you want me to come over? My place is a bit small."

"Yes, please do," Harvey said. He knew that Mike could probably hear the excitement in his voice, but he didn't care. Instead he added. "Hurry!"

"I'll be there in half an hour!" was all Mike said before he ended the call. Without asking him for an address. Maybe he already found out where Harvey lived. That would mean that he could have come to him sooner. But he didn't. He let him have his 'not so little' freakout in peace. Harvey couldn't help but feel grateful for that.

Mike had said he would be there in half an hour, so that left him enough time for a quick shower. Something Harvey hadn't bothered with these last few days. Afterwards, he felt a little better, but he was still a mess. Even the knowledge that Mike was on his way didn't really make things better. He couldn't wait to see him again, to be near him, to touch him…

Finally, there was a knock on the door and Harvey could _feel_ Mike's presence on the other side. After Mike had entered the condo and the door had closed behind him, they were just starring at each other silently for a few seconds. Until Harvey couldn't wait any longer. He lunged forward and pulled him in for a hungry kiss.

Mike kissed him back immediately, his arms moving around him to pull him in even closer. For the first time in three days, Harvey felt like being himself again. It was as if he could finally breathe again. How could he have missed out on this feeling for so long?

"Mike," he mumbled against his lips. "Mike!" Kissing wasn't enough anymore. He needed to feel Mike's skin. He pulled back enough so that he could pull of Mike's shirt and did the same with his own. Then they were kissing again, hands exploring the skin of his Imprint. Everything else vanished from his thoughts. The worry and the denial were gone. Everything would be alright as long as Mike was there.

When their groins touched, Mike let out a moan. "Harvey, I think we should move this to the bedroom," he said.

Without letting go of each other they stumbled into the bedroom. Mike pushed him onto the bed and climbed on top of him.

And Harvey knew at that moment that nothing could ever compare to this. Nothing would every compare to being with Mike. Now that he wasn't denying the bond anymore, he could also feel what Mike was feeling, knew what he wanted and what he liked.

'This is the man I'm going to spend the rest of my life with,' Harvey thought as Mike pushed into him, eyes locked with Harvey's. This should probably scare him more, but at this very moment he couldn't bring himself to care. And Mike was looking at him with so much adoration that Harvey couldn't help a small tear escaping his eye. Mike softly kissed it away before moving to kiss his lips again.

"I love you," he murmured against his lips.

Harvey closed his eyes for a second, taking in the words, before opening them again and looking straight into Mike's eyes. "I love you, too," he whispered. And they both climaxed.

The End (for now?)


End file.
